


The mattress (Negan x reader)

by Iwritesmut



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritesmut/pseuds/Iwritesmut
Summary: You and Negan had an affair for a while now. Today you, Negan and some other saviors are on the way to Alexandria. While you’re there alone with Negan you start to tease him a little, thinking it’s just all fun and play until Negan starts taking control.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, negan - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	The mattress (Negan x reader)

It was a nice warm day, barely any clouds in the sky.

You sat next to Negan in a Truck, you both riding shotgun while Simon was driving. You sat next to the window, Negan blocking your sight to Simon, you could only see his arms and hands, holding the wheel. 

The two men next to you were talking about how things should go today, when you reach Alexandria. Negan had this idea to take away all their mattresses, but you soon stopped listening to their conversation, instead your thoughts drifted away to the night last week you spend with Negan. 

You had something going on for a couple of months now, you couldn't find another word than "affair" for it, since Negan had a couple of wives and you weren't one of them.

As you came closer to Alexadria you were completely absorbed in the thought of how Negan felt that night on top of you, how he smelled, the things he did to you. 

No man you ever were with could make you feel like he could. 

You didn't even notice anymore that you were in a car, you were so lost in your thoughts about Negan on top of you, kissing you and thrusting in you that you could almost feel it. 

As you sat there, completely unaware of what happens around you, you suddenly heard Simon saying "Oh shit" and then you drove through a giant hole in the street. 

The tremble of the car let you all jump a little in your seats and while that was happening you let out a soft moan. The vibration of the accident went straight through your lower body and the thoughts you were having in that second weren't helping from stopping you making that sound. 

Simon just said "Sorry" so you hoped he didn't hear anything, but Negan looked at you with a raised eyebrow, as if asking you what the hell that was. 

You just shrugged, feeling the heat in your cheeks rise but before he could say anything you've reached Alexandria. 

\---

As Negan was talking to Rick, commanding everyone out of their houses so the saviors could take out of them what they wanted, you also searched for house to go in. 

As you found a smaller one and you entered, you still thought of the night last week, you couldn't help yourself but you were so horny. 

You couldn't focus on anything so you just kept wandering through the house. As you reached the bedroom on the first floor you could hear the front door being opened and again shut. 

You went to the stairs, believing it was the person who lived here and wanted to tell them to go outside again, but to your surprise it was Negan standing there.

"So" he started with his cocky smile, "What was that earlier in the car?"

You looked at him innocently "I don't know what you mean"

"Oh no?" you could hear the faux sympathy in his voice as he came up the stairs, meeting you in the middle of them 

"Then let me help you"

He was so close to you now that you could feel his hot breath on your skin. 

He put his hand around your neck, squeezing it a little. 

"I heard you moan" 

Out of sudden you could feel his hand between your legs.

Your pussy still extremely sensitive from your thoughts alone, you let out another moan.

"Yeah" he laughed, looking deeply into your eyes

"Exactly like that".

Without breaking eye contact you tell him "I was thinking about you" earning an even bigger grin from him.

"Tell me about that" he whispered in a raspy voice.

You took a step back, his hands around your neck and between your legs leaving your body as you playfully smile down on him. You loved to see the desire in his eyes for you, so you decided to tease him a little. 

You took another step back up the stairs, looking deeply into his eyes

"I was thinking about last week, do you remember?"

He also took the next step on the stairs, closer to you again 

"How could I forget that?"

"I wore a blouse like this" you let your hands slowly wander down your upper body over the thin fabric of the wine red blouse you were wearing today. 

Negans eyes kept following your hands, slowly growing darker.

You opened the first button.

"Remember how you wanted me to take it off?" You took another step upwards.

Negan followed you, also taking the next step. "Do you want me to take it off for you again?" You asked, smiling brightly and biting your lip.

Negan nods, coming a step closer to you, now he's standing directly in front of you again. His hands reaching for your body but you turn around and go up the stairs until you reach the first floor. 

"You aren't allowed to touch, just look"

He follows you until he reached the and of the stairs as well, smirking down on you."Since when are you so fucking demanding?"

You could hear in his voice that he's enjoying your little game.

You slowly opened the rest of the buttons, stripping your blouse down until it falls to the floor. As you looked you up at Negan again, his eyes had grown nearly black and you could see the bulge in his pants. 

You put your hands behind your back, opening your bra. Just as you let it fall, you turned around and walked into the bedroom.

Negan following you, his hand stroking his dick through his pants. You laid down on the bed there, your legs bent and spread, Negan standing in front of the bed, his eyes fixed on your half naked body. 

You opened the button of your jeans, letting your hand slide in. While doing this you could hear Negan letting out a raspy growl.

You smiled, satisfied with yourself for making Negan so needy for you.

You started drawing circles around your clit, you could feel your hot wetness and just wanted Negan to be between your legs and inside you, filling out your emptiness. 

But not yet, first you wanted to keep teasing him. Your hand started to move faster, you began to moan, louder than before.

You put two fingers inside your pussy, pumping them in and out, your other hand played with your hard nipples while you kept moaning louder, whimpering Negans name. 

Your eyes never left his and you could see in them how hard it was for him to control himself until the point where he couldn't anymore.

In a rough voice he says "That's enough", he grabs your jeans and pulls them off, opening his belt, putting his white t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the ground. 

He pushes his pants down just a bit, too determined to fuck you to step out of them. 

Negan put his full weight on you, with one hand he played with your nipples with the other one he let his tip slide through your wet folds. 

"Look how fucking wet you are for me", he growled in your ear.

His voice and his body on yours only turning you on more, you're begging him "Negan, please fuck me!"

Negan gave you a light kiss on the lips, then he smirked down on you, "Oh, now you want me to touch you?"

You could hear in his voice that he knows exactly who is in charge here.

"Yes, please!" you whimper, lifting your hips closer to his.

He's looking down on you with amusement, loving it to see you so in need of him.

"Then beg me", his smugly grin not leaving his lips.

"Please Negan, I want you to fuck me!"

"I want to hear more", he growls in your ear.

"I need you inside me!" and with these words Negan thrusts inside you so hard, you let out a loud scream.

You could hear him laugh at your reaction as he keeps thrusting, still as hard as the first time. 

With every of his bumps you let out loud noises, not able to control

yourself. 

Negan put a hand around your throat again, this time squeezing harder, making it hard for you to breath.

He kept fucking you so hard and cutting off your air, your sight got blurry.

You loved the feeling of him being so in control over you.

He took his hand away from your throat for short, so you could breathe in and put it back imminently after.

You closed your eyes to just sink in the sensations he gave you.

His hand around your throat that won't let you breathe, making you feel so helpless and his hard thrusts, the noises of skin slapping on skin and Negans moans and growls next to your ear.

With every thrust you could feel his beard brush over your cheek.

All those feelings he gave you, you couldn't last much longer.

As Negan saw how close you were he let go of your throat, taking away the feeling of being completely controlled by him. 

Your walls clenched around his dick, you could see he was also having a hard time going any longer.

You both came at the same time, both loud and with your hands clawed in the backs of each other. 

After you rode out your orgasms Negan just stayed on top of you, breathing heavily. 

"You shouldn't tease me" he laughed, looking down on you being completely out of breath and covered in sweat. 

"Oh I definitely should keep doing that" you laughed back.

\----

As you walked out of the house, you could see that the saviors collected all the mattresses from Alexandria just as Negan wanted it. You looked up at him while walking next to Negan, "We forgot our mattress"

"That's okay, we ruined it anyway"


End file.
